


(podfic) Dog Days

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, HARRY HART YOU LOVE YOUR DOG, Harry Hart is a dog person, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, attempts at accents within, dogs!!!, harry & merlin brotp, hope for the best but expect the worst, many dogs!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tuddelig</b>'s "Dog Days" read aloud. 1hr25mins.</p><p>Harry Hart likes dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768346) by [Tuddelig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuddelig/pseuds/Tuddelig). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr25mins 

## Song Credit

_My best Friend_ by **Heidi Winzinger**  
_Miracle_ by **Kimbra**

## Downloads

  * [Audiobook (82MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/kingsman/dog.m4b)
  * [MP3 (49MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/kingsman/dog.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please send pictures of your dogs!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
